


Behave house kitty

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Idol AU, Idols, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann loves her work but being an Idol is hard. Looking the way she does, acting the way she does she draws criticism. She's been bottling herself up for so long that this move from the Industry is the last straw. If it wasn't for Ryuji, she would have never survived this long.





	Behave house kitty

She was trying to keep calm. She was desperately trying to keep it together when everywhere she looked, she saw the same thing. Seeing everything was not the worst of it, it was seeing everyone’s reactions around her. It was disturbing, it was disgusting.

Ann closed her eyes before she sank onto her couch. It was hurtful too. she had fought for years to get where she was. Fought for years to be respected, to have her voice heard. To stay as her, to be an Ann everyone could enjoy and love. To fight for her voice.

She had fought everyone in the industry, bit back her thoughts on so many things. Fought back tears, bite back words after the harsh things people would say and do. She knew who and what she was, she lived with that. She fought with that. Not just that but after everything, she waved everything like a banner. She had fought to get here, she belonged here.

She was different, she had her differences and she celebrated that. She straddled the fence and showed a haven for people. She had fought for that, nurtured and grew that and got where she was now because of that. She had done all of that only for… only for… she bit her lip and glared at the television. She had fought so hard for people to try and steal it away?

She had come forward, fought for her spot, fought for her shine and to be respected. She claimed her place, etched out a spot for her. She had fought to let the Panther inside of her roar. To show how creative and talented she was. To express herself and have that respected. She had seriously put her all into that, for this to happen?

Ann’s fingers shook as she reached for the remote. It was so disturbing. She was pissed and not just at the people behind this. It was not just this one there was something bigger behind all of this she could see it. This music, this video. A sharp rip off of hers but it wasn’t hers.

It was pretend, it was fake. It was a big lie and a safe and clean version to everything that she was. Why the hell was this happening? Why was it happening and everyone welcoming this? If they did not want her and what she did they could just do them. There was no need to take everything she did everything she was and try to do it better but safer.

She was the panther; she had fought to get where she was and this new thing. This plant and Ryuji would put it. It was not real, catchy maybe but it was not raw it was not real and since they were not real there was no way they would stand long.

Hell, she had been hoping someone would notice the blatant stealing, the copying but since no one had mentioned anything and it had been a few months. Maybe she was supposed to bear this too. maybe she was just supposed to zip her lips closed and be thankful she was allowed in even though she stood out.

Her fingers twitched on the remote before she turned it off. No, no way in hell would she allow that. The thought alone just pissed her right off.

She was not going to let this go on any longer. They kept copying and mocking her. They were nothing like her. She had fought to be here. She was not going to let another thing slide. She was tired of enduring this shit.

X

“Ann!” Ryuji had barely opened his door before he glanced down the hallway. She had wrapped herself up before seeking him out. “Finally, I haven’t heard from you in…” He trailed off before he grabbed her shoulder. “Come in. are you okay?”

“Okay?” She asked when the door closed behind her. She took off her shades and took off her cap. “Have you seen it? Have you seen her?”

“Seen?” Ryuji spat out as he rolled his shoulders. He watched her kick off her shoes before he sighed. “Her team met with Akira. You know they want her on the new album? Akira said no. I mean what were management even thinking? I met her…” He shuddered. “The plants are bold.”

“She’s just perfect, isn’t she?” Ann muttered as she shrugged out of her coat. She hung it up as she followed Ryuji to the kitchen. Clean, sparkling mostly because Ryuji rarely used it. “The bis sister type the type that is oh so safe.” She spat out. “Nothing weird or foreign about her right? So she can do all the sexy sounds and moves and pretend to be me.”

“More like she’s trying to be you.” Ryuji winced. “Even though she won’t dye her hair, she has a ton of wigs. Yusuke said she’s even trying to model too.” He rolled his eyes. “And she doesn’t even write all her stuff. She has teams for that. I’ve never seen Akira look so disgusted in a meeting.”

“Plants are bold.” She pulled herself up onto the counter as she watched Ryuji. She shook her head as she watched him. “My label…” She shook her head. “Why am I still with them? I’ve always been the last one to check.” She said softly. “Always the one that comes last that isn’t that important. The unmarketable one even though my fans are huge. They come for me but I can’t release on my own.” She touched her throat as she fought back the crack that wanted to break in her voice. “Ryuji they won’t let me speak!”

“That’s bullshit. You know that right?” Ryuji hissed as he set the beginnings of his milkshake aside. “Ann, you’re better than this and you know you can make an impact. You’re real you are an amazing writer. A talented writer and you can get in people’s heads and hearts. If they won’t let you.” His eyes narrowed as he stepped close. Ann let him step between her legs and cup her face. “We will.” He whispered. “I know you have to be raging at this little girl. You aren’t a pushover. She’s stealing from you. You didn’t write so damn hard for this. You didn’t fight for this.”

“No I didn’t.” She swallowed. “I really didn’t.”

“I’ve got your back no matter what you want to do. You want to fire back and the suits won’t let you?” Ryuji whispered. “Then I have you Ann. I always do.”

“I know you do.” She gently placed her hands on his wrists as she smiled. “I don’t know what I would do without you. You have my back.”

“Not just me.” Ann watched him reach into his sweatpants pocket for his phone. “Your fans too. they have you too so what are you going to do? You going to tell a story? You going to let the world know how the panther feels?”

“What am I going to do?” Ann said softly. “I’m going to roar.” She snarled. Ryuji’s eyes lit up in excitement. “I’m done being quiet. They aren’t me; they can’t be me. They can’t speak like me and if they want to pretend to be me, they can be my little kitty cats. But they aren’t wild like me.” She hissed.

“They damn well aren’t.” Ryuji crowed before be kissed her. Too harsh, too fast she barely kissed him back before he yanked away. “I’ll let you into the studio here. I need to call Yusuke.”

“Yusuke?” She spluttered when he stepped back. “Ryuji?”

“A video!” Ryuji laughed as he took two steps back. “Let’s do a video!”

X

“Nice.” Ryuji whistled as he looked around. “As always I love your connections.” Ann shook her head as they looked around the mostly completed set. “We don’t need anything more than Ann’s manager her dancers us and a set. We’re pretty good.”

“I can’t believe we’re going to do this.” Ann adjusted her military jacket that had been modified overnight. She had wanted the military skirt but she had been outvoted for the pants instead. “But at the same time, I’m really excited.”

“I’m excited.” Akira laughed as he looked round the set. “This is going to be crazy.” He hummed. “You do know when you do an official one, we want on the remix right? Not just Ryuji.” His eyes were playful as he watched her. “Yusuke and I want to hop on too. Ryuji would be good for the first remix but Yusuke and I want a bite.”

“You’re kidding right?” Ann laughed. “Of course, you can. It’s because of you that this is even going to happen.” She shook her head. “The cameras, the director, the producer. The sets. The wigs.” She shook her head. “Akira, you can hop on whatever song you want.”

“Don’t go promising him those things so freely Ann.” Yusuke had returned from changing. He and Akira exchanged a long look. “Otherwise you’ll be working seven day weeks.”

“Like we don’t do that already.” Ryuji stretched as he glanced at Ann again. “So we ready?”

“Ready?” Ann smiled back. “Never more ready.”

X

“Hi baby hi baby Pretty baby.” Ann cooed as the big cat sniffed at her. “Thank you for coming at such short notice.”

“She’s going to a movie.” The handler smiled. “And since you just need her to sit with you and lie down. It’s a fairly easy job for her.”

“Really?” Ann eyed the big cat and laughed when it yawned. “Well I want lots of shots with her. Such a sweet big baby. I’m so glad I get to have her.”

“You can pat her.” The handler laughed. “Just let me help you out a bit.”

X

“Keep watching.” Ann purred as she sat back on the table. She had to be careful as she kept eye contact with the camera. “Look at me because you’ll keep copying me.” She had to make sure her long wig did not mess up the shot as she sang. “Keep taking and taking, acting big. Oh so big.” She had to slide back. “You can’t be this wild honey, you’re behind those glass walls and screen honey.”

Routine and keeping her gaze on the main camera. Shooting and filming was hard. They had to retake shots and they had to keep giving new poses to mash them together. This was her eighth take for this but she was so excited. She had started writing this that day in Ryuji’s apartment and she could not wait to unleash it.

“Everyone loves a wild one you got me there. Every guy wants a bad girl.” Head up, tongue out. “But you’re safe baby, you aren’t a panther. You can’t keep them in line. Pretending to be wild, you’re a house cat on the inside.” Roll over head angled.

“Cut!” The director called and she sighed. The music was still playing but she sighed. “Okay Ann so again the last verse but Akira with you. Someone! How’s the jungle set going?”

“It’s baking over there!” Ryuji exclaimed from the door. “Come on man let us shoot and go! It’s torture in here. I think me and the plants are going to die.”

“Ann-chan.” Her manager leaned over her. “The wig and swimsuit for the jungle scene is ready for the first take. The second outfit is still being adjusted.”

“Thank them for me.” Ann gasped as she sat up. “I think I need to switch outfits. How about the jumpsuit for Akira’s scene ?”

“Nice.” Akira laughed as he joined her. “Ready Ann?” He was teasing a collar around his neck. “I sure am.”

“Yusuke had one of those too.” Ann murmured as she eyed the collar. “Where did you get those from?”

“Home.” Akira smiled.

“Home?” She blinked.

“My bedroom.” His smile was begging her to ask.

“I see.” Ann nodded before she looked away. “I’m not touching that. I’m wild and brave.” She eyed him. “But not that wild and brave Akira. some things about my friends I don’t want to know.”

“It’s a set.” Akira loudly whispered. “Ask what I do with it Ann. Come on. Ask.”

“I’m really not going to ask now.” Ann shook her head. “I really don’t want to know Akira.”

X

“Handle this? Handle the pressure?” Ann sang softly making sure her lips followed the beat. “You think an Industry kitty can handle my power?” She let her fingers trail down Ryuji’s chest before she straddled him. “I’m not mad, call Mommy Panther. I’m the one struggling and taking the pressure. Come play with me house kitty.” Tongue out big wink. “I’ll protect you.”

Because Ryuji, Akira and Yusuke had no verses on her song. Having them in the video meant they were eye candy. Over the years they had made cameos in each other’s videos even when they had no verses to put out. This was like that. But them letting her manhandle them like this, it was sending a message. She loved her boys so much.

“Everyone wants to be a big wild kitty. Not everyone knows what it means to be an untameable kitty. Roaring Infront the mirror doesn’t make you bad. Thin skin you must have because I can’t see your wounds. What you know about eyes glaring. Growing up standing out. Hated for looks.” Eye contact eye contact. “What you know about being too sexy and toning it down? I’m not for everyone. I’m me, all me and not everyone can handle this.” She pulled Ryuji up and let his arms wrap around her. “Pretending is cute but be honest. You aren’t this. This isn’t your life, your house.”

“Cut.” The director yelled. “Outfit change!”

“Ugh.” Ryuji muttered. “I need water.”

“I hear you.” Ann sighed. “See you later? Or will you watch?”

“Yusuke’s the one getting stepped on next right? Last one is us and you in that sexy cop outfit.” Ryuji sighed. “Then it’s done with the jungle thank goodness.”

“Yeah.” She kissed him softly. “Thank goodness.”

X

“My hair’s strange but they copy that. Switch my clothes they copy that. No thanks for my style but they gotta grab that.” Ann sang as she stroked the edges of her hair. “No thanks no praise. Just stealing and ignoring my good name. forever and ever I’m strange I’m the worst. They ignore my fans and who they are. Gotta get those verses out. Catchy songs snatch the cash up. everyone wants to be me. Everyone wants to roar. Every house kitty wants to be big. They won’t fight my enemies. Won’t take my struggles but they want to be me.”

“And finally cut!” Applause everywhere and Ann slumped down. She was tired. The dancing, outfit changes. The final redo’s. The different things she had to do with every guy. This video was going to be long. Long but insane.

“You snapped.” Ryuji hissed as he sat by her side. “This is going to be crazy you hear me? This is going to be crazy.”

“This just might go viral.” Yusuke stood over her. “Ann, I know you said you are certain but are you certain? This may have consequences.”

“Yes.” Ann nodded. “I’m tired Yusuke.” She said softly. “I’ve had enough, if my label won’t stand with me or behind me then they deserve the heat too. I want this out here because I’m good.” She was frustrated. “I’m good! But they would rather support someone who looks perfect for them and have her pretend to be me! Do the racy things that I do even though it’s scandalous.” She mocked. “I’m proud of me and everything I do. I won’t back down. They deserve it. All of it.” She said softly. “And my fans love me because I understand. She doesn’t. she’s pretending to be me.” She stressed.

“Exactly. You fought with them your rose with them so letting them know who they followed. That you are the real deal. That’s important.” Akira smiled. “So Ann, let us do this thing.”

X

“Makoto.” Haru said softly. “Did you see the news?”

“News?” Makoto put down her book. “What news.”

“It’s Ann she dropped a music video and… it went viral. It’s everywhere.” Haru looked half excited and half terrified. “It went international. Management called.”

“Oh no. Management? Where’s Ann?”

“I think she went to do an interview.”

“Oh no.” Makoto groaned. “Oh Ann.”

X

“I’m not going Solo.” Ann shook her head. “I just wanted to get my voice out there. I felt so stifled.” She said softly. “I was sick of it. It was so obvious it was right out there. I had to do something.”

“Your video and your music are causing conversations.” The host considered Ann. “Is that why you’re doing it?”

“Sort of I’m doing it for me mostly. Music is how I talk to my fans, how I express myself.” Ann smiled. “It’s how I know I’m not alone that I’m connected to people. I work hard because I love music and I’ve run into some trouble along the way. I didn’t let it get me down because I knew people were out there.” She turned her head to eye the screen showing her video. “I’ve had lots of criticism over the years, fought through it. Seeing a family friendly version on me, seeing a label trying to push me but with different values and safe for consumption. That made me angry.” She admitted. “I was pissed. I’m still upset.” She laughed. “But that is how our country is.”

“Your fans love it.” Th host pointed to another screen tracking the tweets and comments under the video. “You worked with another group to film the song and the video then you dropped it no warning. It’s kind of a warning but to who?”

“Everyone?” Ann laughed. “To the industry, the labels. People who don’t see what is going on even though it is happening right in front of their faces. I guess that is what had me the most upset. She was doing it and no one cared. They were pushing it but because she fits their box better it is all good. Even though everything I did she did.” She rolled her eyes. “Like get original okay? I didn’t work this hard and endure a lot of pain. A lot of rejections, getting turned away. Having to settle for less of what I’m worth. I didn’t do all of that for someone to think that being the perfect looking idol is everything. Stick to modelling then if all you want is the looks.”

“You’re well known for your dancing, your writing and singing. You say you won’t be going solo but are you thinking of doing your own separate albums?”

“I love my group.” Ann admitted. “But my fans deserve to have me talking to them. Just them, before no one thought it was worth the trouble but my fans showed I am worth the trouble. Worth the trouble, the noise and…” She trailed off. “The risk. There are so many people who feel what I feel.” She closed her eyes. “They are the ones that matter. Everyone else? Well…” She smiled.

X

“Big bad Panther.” Ryuji teased in the booth.” Ann snorted before she rolled her eyes. “Come on Panther! My girl she’s going to roar for you. Blow the fakes away. Rake up the plants form the industry today!”

“The studio time is going to run out.” Ann laughed. “Be serious!”

“I am I am!” Ryuji laughed before he closed his eyes. “Alright Alright. Panther showed her claws let me sit down.” Ann snorted. “I come forward.” His voice melded with the music. “Out of a dark cave to see people I’ve never seen. A scenery I don’t understand. They don’t speak my language; they see my scales not what caused them to form. Let me work with you. I’m begging someone please speak my language, this is who I am I don’t want to cause any harm.”

“When Ryuji freestyles on gentle beats.” Yusuke said softly as he sat next to Ann. “You always get a ballad that does incredibly well.”

“I know.” Ann said softly as she watched. “This is for your joint album right? I like this beat.” She closed her eyes. “It’s so good and this is really going to get people in their feelings when it releases.”

“We’re aiming for winter.” Yusuke admitted as he watched Ryuji in the booth. “Thirty two songs total.”

“This is a rather big album don’t you think?” Ann squeaked. “All new stuff? Nothing from features or things you’ve released before.”

“All new things.” Yusuke smiled. “But Akira and management have the final call. Akira more than anyone.”

“I can guess.” Ann whistled before she smiled as she watched Ryuji. “He’s so good.” She said softly. “He makes me want to do better. Right better, try more and he’s so into these things. He keeps it alive for me.”

“You’re rivals. That’s why. Rivals and lovers.” Yusuke’s smile was gentle as he watched her. “It is to be expected Ann.”

“I guess.” She said softly as she watched Ryuji. His eyes were closed as he sang. They would go over the verses. Do different takes as they cleaned it up but just listening to him had her heart clenching. This was real, what they did was so real. Plants that had things handed to them. They did not understand this at all.

X

“I’m showing my love.” Ann sang. “For all those who look like me. Who suffered like me. Bit their tongues like me. Carried fear and anger inside of themselves just like me.”

“I fight for the ones that are misunderstood.” Ryuji sang. “I fight for the ones that want to express themselves. The ones that fight hard to do the right thing. Quick tempers that were fuelled from others. I sing for those like me.”

“I fight for those like me.” Ann sang. “I sing for those just like me, I sing so that in the future they won’t have to suffer like me. I sing so that no one has to be exactly like me.”

“I sing because I am proud of me.” Ryuji sang.

“I sing because I’m here.”

“I’m here and there are others like me. Just like me, are you like me? As a child I asked this but now my voice is louder and reaches further.”

“I’m asking in all the languages I know. do you feel like me.” Ann sang. “Are you like me?”

“Are you forged in fires like me. Are you Roaring fire like me, are you fighting like me.” Ryuji sang

“Are you different like me, untameable like me.” Ann sang on. “Will you fight like me, love like me?”

“Will you sing like me? Journey with me? Listen to the songs I have to sing listen to the words I speak and the things I say? If you’re like me let my heart connect to yours.”

“Let me see the world through your eyes.” Ryuji sang softly. “See my word through yours and I want you to know, there is hope.”

“There is hope, there is love and life and there are people like us.” They finished together. Ann smiled as Ryuji grabbed her hand. “People like us out there.” They sang softly.

X

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Ann rested her head on Ryuji’s chest. “Even though you have been flirting with your senpai.” She teased. “I just love the tabloids.”

“I hate this.” Ryuji groaned. “Just a few more years and we can go public. A few more years of everything I do being… ugh. I hate that everyone thinks you’re single. I can’t even kiss you on set.”

“Well if they had known we were together since high school.” Ann pointed out. “We wouldn’t have been marketable you know?” A groan met her words. “You know I’m right.”

“I don’t have to like it.” Ryuji muttered. “I just hate how everyone is so ugh… with us. I just want to tell the world the dragon is taken and the panther found her peace.” His voice turned smug. “With me.”

“Where else would I find it?” Ann laughed before she kissed him. His hands settled to her waist and she smiled. “Hey how much free time do you think you have? I have a shoot this evening and it is still morning…”

“Akira called for a meeting for four so if I’m in the shower by three.” Ryuji growled low in his throat before he nipped her neck. “More than enough time. Providing someone doesn’t mark my back up like last time.”

“Not my fault the tabloids can’t understand panther claw markings.” She giggled before he rolled over taking her with him. “Now you are the one that can’t leave marks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love the idea of Idol Au draw criticism but at the same time others copying her just making it 'safe' and Ann slapping their fingers and calling them out lol lol.


End file.
